25 Listopada 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Była sobie Ziemia - Cenna woda na Ziemi, odc. 10 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Will i Dewitt - Okulary, odc. 26 (Glasses Half Full); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy -Trąba powietrzna - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 LOL: -); program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Siedem życzeń - odc. 4/7 - Dużo szczęścia i słodyczy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 13:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehammer ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehammer ( I seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehammer ( II seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Miecz prawdy - odc. 8, Denna (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 25 - Trzy sekundy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2518 - finał listopada; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Okaż im przyjaźń, odc 58 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / True Gritty ep. 58); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Szlachetna Paczka - Kroniki; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Siła wyższa - odc. 13/13 - Cud - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Księżna (Duchess, The) 105'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Saul Dibb; wyk.:Keira Knightley, Ralph Fiennes, Charlotte Rampling; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Wszyscy jesteśmy Chrystusami - txt. str. 777 105'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Marek Koterski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Andrzej Chyra, Michał Koterski, Janina Traczykówna, Małgorzata Bogdańska, Tomasz Sapryk, Marcin Dorociński, Bożena Adamek, Jerzy Bończak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Big Bang 89'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Ludwik Benoit, Zofia Merle, Janusz Gajos, Zdzisław Kozień, Bożena Dykiel, Franciszek Pieczka, Roman Kłosowski, Iga Cembrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 8/ 26 (Deadly 60 - ep. 8/ 26) 27'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:James Brickell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Ostoja - odc. 118; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 947; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 826 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 827 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Kultura, głupcze (53); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Azja - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Gallivare - 4 x 5 km techniką klasyczną ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Gallivare - 4 x 5 km techniką klasyczną; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Operacja Corned Beef (L'opration Corned - Beef) 102'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1991); reż.:Jean-Marie Poiré; wyk.:Jean Reno, Christian Clavier, Isabelle Renauld; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1992; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 28 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 500 - Piknik; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Kocham to, co lubię - (12); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Horoskopy - prawda czy blaga? (80); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko - Ekstra - (100); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (100); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Czas honoru - odc. 65 "Dwa dni do wolności" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Paradoks - odc. 11 Tata - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (57); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Enea Grand Prix Jazz Melomani - gala jazzowa (Oskary Jazzowe za 2011rok); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Grający z talerza (Grający z talerza) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1995); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Dojnica Paładiuk, Mariusz Saniternik, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Grażyna Błęcka Kolska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Pitbull - odc. 30; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Janusz Gajos, Katarzyna Figura, Rafał Olbrychski, Danuta Stenka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 07:00 Serwis info weekend 07:15 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 07:30 Serwis info weekend 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu 07:50 Pogoda 07:52 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2 08:09 Alchemia zdrowia i urody 08:30 Serwis info weekend 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 08:55 Pogoda 09:00 Światowiec 09:30 Serwis info weekend 09:50 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Głos mediów 10:30 Serwis info weekend 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Teleplotki 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc: Roman Paszke (53) 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Czas na jazdę: MOTOINFO - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska (12) - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 16:00 60 lat razem (21) 16:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Droga do Polski - reportaż (Polska,2012) 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:56 Pogoda 17:02 Wiadomości kuriera 17:08 Pogoda 17:10 Szpiedzy. Świadkowie historii - film dokumentalny 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:40 Raport na gorąco 18:43 Pogoda 18:47 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:56 Wiadomości sportowe 19:01 Kościół z bliska (12) - magazyn religijny 19:26 Zestaw powiększony 19:54 Pogoda 20:00 Listy gończe: Kurs do śmierci (48) 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:43 Pogoda 20:51 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:40 Pogoda 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:00 Raport na gorąco 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe 22:07 Pogoda 22:08 Był taki dzień 22:11 Dzień jak co dzień: Zamek Królewski - reportaż 22:30 Serwis info weekend 22:53 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:26 TV. Nostalgia 00:27 Teleplotki 00:55 Głos mediów 01:25 Serwis info weekend 01:49 Pogoda 01:57 Sportowa niedziela 02:12 60 lat razem: Babiarz (22) 02:21 Młodzież kontra 02:54 Pogoda 03:00 Kościół z bliska (12) - magazyn religijny 03:31 Reportaż TVP Info: Droga do Polski - reportaż (Polska,2012) 03:45 Czas na jazdę: MOTOINFO - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 TV. Nostalgia 04:53 Listy do PRL-u 04:58 Światowiec 05:22 60 lat razem (21) 05:37 Poranek TVP Info 05:40 Tu kobiety (1) 05:43 Poranek TVP Info 05:51 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego 2 (1) 08:15 Gang Misia Yogi (10) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg (15) 09:15 Scooby-Doo (13) 09:45 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (10) 10:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (5) 10:45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza: Dalsze losy (2-ost.) - film familijny (Kanada,USA,1987) 13:15 Zabawy z piłką - komedia (USA,Niemcy,2004) 15:00 W krzywym zwierciadle: Rodzinne święta - komedia (USA,2003) 16:40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii - studio 17:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii 19:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii - studio 19:15 Wydarzenia 19:45 Sport 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:05 Szklana pułapka 3 - film sensacyjny (USA,1995) 22:40 Kości 7 (142) 23:40 Drobnostka zwana morderstwem - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2006) 01:30 Magazyn sportowy 03:30 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie (48) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (48) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień 11:35 Lekarze (12/13) 12:35 Prawo Agaty 2 (12) 13:35 Mam talent! 5: Finał (13) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Kopalnie króla Salomona - film przygodowy (USA,1985) 18:00 Ugotowani 3 (12) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 MasterChef: Finał (13-ost.) 21:00 Idealny facet dla mojej dziewczyny - komedia romantyczna (Polska,2009) 23:35 Jade - thriller (USA,1995) 01:35 Uwaga! 01:50 Arkana magii (760) 03:10 Rozmowy w toku 04:05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:15 I Like It (23) - program muzyczny 06:00 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 06:30 Dekoratornia 07:00 Inspektor Gadżet (32) 07:30 Różowa Pantera (33) 08:00 Różowa Pantera (34) 08:30 Winx Club 3 (17) 09:00 Winx Club 3 (18) 09:30 Łabędzie nutki - film animowany (USA,2001) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (5) 12:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (6) 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (13) 14:30 Czysta chata (13) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Kroniki facetów z klasą (25) - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 16:45 Błękitna laguna - film obyczajowy (USA,1980) 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Teoria chaosu - dramat sensacyjny (USA,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2005) 22:10 Dragons' Den - jak zostać milionerem? 3 (5) - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Zaginiony synek - thriller (Niemcy,USA,2006) 01:00 Niesamowita McCoy - film sensacyjny (USA,1993) 02:45 TV Market 03:00 To był dzień 03:30 To był dzień na świecie 03:55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Noce i dnie: A potem nastąpi noc (12-ost.) 07:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami (12) - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Krwawa uczta rekinów - film przyrodniczy (USA,2007) 09:00 Łowcy dzikich zwierząt (8) - serial przyrodniczy 10:00 Czterej pancerni i pies: Rozstajne drogi (7) 11:00 Czterej pancerni i pies: Brzeg morza (8-ost.) 12:00 Asterix w Brytanii - film animowany (Francja,1986) 13:40 Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu - film familijny (Niemcy,2010) 14:55 Kevin, władca Północy- komedia przygodowa (Wielka Brytania,Kanada,2001) 16:50 Iniemamocni - film animowany (USA,2004) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (2) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (3) 20:00 Biegun zagłady - film SF (USA,Kanada,2009) 21:55 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne (6) - serial dokumentalny 22:55 Podniebny horror (12) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Stare dranie (12) - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:35 Misja Martyna 2: Zamieszkać na wodzie (8/12) 06:05 Misja Martyna 2: The best of (9/12) 06:40 Mango 08:45 Detektyw Monk 4 (8/16) 09:40 Detektyw Monk 4 (9/16) 10:40 Sydney i siedmiu nieudaczników - komedia romantyczna (USA,2007) 12:50 Trzy życzenia - film obyczajowy (USA,1995) 15:10 Naga ostroga - western (USA,1953) 17:05 Agenci NCIS (23-ost.) 18:00 Agenci NCIS (1/23) 19:05 Bez śladu 7 (11/24) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Mroczna dzielnica - film sensacyjny (USA,Australia,2001) 22:05 Dowody zbrodni 7 (4/22) 23:05 Grudniowi chłopcy - film obyczajowy (Australia,2007) 01:20 Arkana magii 03:30 W roli głównej: Małgorzata Niezabitowska (5/17) 04:00 W roli głównej: Janusz Głowacki (6/17) 04:30 W roli głównej: Janusz Głowacki (7/17) 05:05 Zakończenie programu TV 6 07:45 Idol - wersja amerykańska (10) - program rozrywkowy 08:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 09:20 Paszport do świata mody (5) - reality show 10:20 TV Market 11:00 Różowa Pantera (31) 11:30 Różowa Pantera (32) 12:00 Łebski Harry (24) 12:30 Inspektor Gadżet (29) 13:00 Łebski Harry (25) 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet (30) 14:00 Digimon (44) 14:30 Digimon (45) 15:00 Must Be The Music - tylko muzyka (13) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (9) 17:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (10) 18:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (17) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 19:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (18) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 20:00 Pożeracz kości - horror (Kanada,RPA,Wielka Brytania,2003) 21:55 Włatcy móch 2: Próhnica (25) 22:20 Włatcy móch 2: Pszypadek Czesława (26) 22:50 Ukryte piękno (3) - reality show 23:50 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show 00:20 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - wyniki - reality show 01:25 Bellator Fighting Championships 02:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski węgiel - Delecta Bydgoszcz 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski węgiel - Delecta Bydgoszcz 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: HC Croatia Osiguranje Zagrzeb - Füchse Berlin 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: HC Croatia Osiguranje Zagrzeb - Füchse Berlin 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Polska - Litwa 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Polska - Litwa 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Trans World Sport 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Magazyn alpejski 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: Siódemka Legionovia Legionowo - AZS Białystok 17:00 Sport Flash 17:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: SG Flensburg-Handewitt - HSV Hamburg 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Vitesse Arnhem 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Twente Enschede - FC Zwolle 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Gaz-System Pogoń Szczecin - MMTS Kwidzyn 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 08:30 Multipremier 09:00 Weekend z Jankesem 09:05 ESKA.PL 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 Hot plota tygodnia 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 Hot plota tygodnia 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 Miejska lista 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Fejslista 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 Teenage lista 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Co się słucha 17:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:05 ESKA TV News 18:00 Kilerskie Karaoke 19:00 Backstage Party 19:30 Hity Non Stop 20:00 School lista 21:00 smESKA 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Ogrodowe pogotowie (8-ost.) - magazyn poradnikowy (Wielka Brytania,2012) 06:30 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:15 Blisko ludzi (56/86) 07:55 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry: Czworaczki 08:25 Wielkie przeprowadzki (12/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 08:55 Orzeł czy reszka? (12/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 10:00 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (12/13) 10:30 Świat bez fikcji: Kongo: dzieci, które wróciły ze świata martwych (2/10) 11:00 Miłosny biznes (15/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 12:05 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... (13-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 12:35 Zwariowane psie mamy (4/8) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 13:05 Bez recepty (78-ost.) - magazyn medyczny 14:05 Rosyjskie laleczki (4/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 14:35 Kuchnia z wyrokiem (3/8) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 15:40 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (8/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 16:10 Studio TTV (18/32) - program publicystyczny 17:15 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (13-ost.) 17:45 Express 18:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 18:10 Pogoda 18:15 Tajemnice Costa Concordia - film dokumentalny 19:05 W trasie 3 (6/12) - program krajoznawczy 19:35 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł (12-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 20:05 24 godziny przed śmiercią (6/14) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 21:15 Kartoteka 3 (13-ost.) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22:15 Nie do wiary (13/16) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 22:45 Cela nr (33) - cykl reportaży 23:15 Taboo 3: Miejsca zbrodni (5/13) 00:15 Superwizjer 00:45 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł (12-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 01:15 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (13-ost.) 01:40 Magia przeznaczenia 03:40 Druga twarz (13) - reality show 04:35 Orzeł czy reszka? (13/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 05:30 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:42 Scena Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Scena Polo TV 17:00 Hit dnia 17:09 Hity wszech czasów 18:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:00 Disco Star - program rozrywkowy 20:12 Koncert w Polo TV 21:10 Power Dance 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Studio Gama. Skansen Studia Gama - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1979) 09:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:25 Czarna suknia - dramat wojenny (Polska,1967) 11:25 Rififi po sześćdziesiątce - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1989) 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Odpowiedzialność (26) 13:20 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Queen: Historia "Bohemian Rhapsody" - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2004) 14:35 Hala odlotów: Czy diabeł powraca? Czy wracamy do religijności magicznej? (10) 15:25 Benefis Ireny Kwiatkowskiej - program artystyczny (Polska,1995) 16:30 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:25 Dyrygent - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1979) 19:20 9. Międzynarodowy Konkurs Dyrygentów im. Grzegorza Fitelberga - studio 20:00 9. Międzynarodowy Konkurs Dyrygentów im. Grzegorza Fitelberga - koncert laureatów 23:15 Więcej niż życia: Heroina w Kabulu - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,Holandia,2009) 00:45 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Odpowiedzialność (26) 01:10 Fuks - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,1999) 02:45 Klezmatics: na świętej ziemi - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) 04:40 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (7) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:35 60 lat TVP: Dziennik Telewizyjny - 25.11.1984 08:15 Błogosławiona Bolesława - patronka jedności - reportaż 08:40 Flesz historii (105) 09:00 Doktor Ewa: Stawka o życie (7/9) 09:50 Tajemnice bieszczadzkiego worka: Zaginiona cywilizacja (1) 10:15 60 lat TVP: Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Jasielski smak (217) 10:50 60 lat TVP: Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat! - magazyn muzyczny 11:25 60 lat TVP: Nie ma jak Polska: Opolskie (14) 11:55 Ginące cywilizacje: Ci, którzy są dumni. Plemię Himba z Namibii (15) 13:00 Saga prastarej puszczy: Opowieść o rysiu. Wbrew naturze 14:00 60 lat TVP: Wielka gra - teleturniej 15:05 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: Polskie kino w jidysz 15:20 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Judeł gra na skrzypcach" - zapowiedź 15:22 Judeł gra na skrzypcach - film obyczajowy (Polska,1936) 17:00 Leningrad (4-ost.) 18:10 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Winne historie 18:30 Cafe Historia: Karol Lewakowski 19:00 Kalendarium historyczne: Lekcja historii po kaszubsku - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 19:40 Ex libris 20:00 Katastrofa w Gibraltarze - dramat biograficzny (Polska,1983) 23:00 60 lat TVP: Dziennik Telewizyjny - 25.11.1984 23:35 Reporter polski 23:55 Reporter polski 00:15 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Szukanie, szukanie w drodze poznawanie. Film o profesorze Krzysztofie Matyjaszewskim - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 00:40 Leningrad (4-ost.) 01:35 Kino nocą: Katastrofa w Gibraltarze - dramat biograficzny (Polska,1983) 04:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 103; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 104; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 11; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 101 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Polonia w Komie - Tybet - Cezary i Agata (117); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 7 - Cudowne piłeczki (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 12/18 - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Chrystusa Króla w Brzegu Dolnym; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Piosenka o mojej Warszawie cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na tropie polskich wędlin; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Drapieżnicy w galarecie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - min. Krystyna Szumilas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 930; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 19 Małopolska - szlakiem wody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie odc.19 - Pasterz tysiąca zajęcy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 76* - Tchnienie Las Vegas - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (99); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Salon Polonii - min. Krystyna Szumilas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 930; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie odc.19 - Pasterz tysiąca zajęcy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 76* - Tchnienie Las Vegas; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (116); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat News 06:00 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Serwis informacyjny 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Serwis informacyjny 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, sport 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 "Wystarczy Chcieć" - Fundacja Polsat 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:25 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:55 Pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:10 Pogoda 11:15 Kalkulator polityczny 11:55 Flesz informacje 12:00 Angelus 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:45 Encyklopedia zdrowia 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:40 Pogoda 15:45 Nie daj się fiskusowi 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:40 Pogoda 16:45 "Wystarczy Chcieć" - Fundacja Polsat 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:20 Sport 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Flesz Informacje 18:35 Eurofundusze 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie 20:25 Pogoda 20:30 To był dzień 21:00 Serwis informacyjny 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 To był dzień na świecie 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Pogoda 22:20 Polska - magazyn reporterów krajowych 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Pogoda 23:15 Integracja 23:35 To był dzień 00:05 Serwis informacyjny 00:20 Pogoda 00:30 To był dzień na świecie 01:00 Programy powtórkowe TVP Seriale 07:10 Doktor Murek (5/7) 08:10 Sąsiedzi: Szczęśliwa wiadomość (33) 08:40 Sąsiedzi: Jaś czy Małgosia (34) 09:10 Sąsiedzi: Przebudzony talent (35) 09:45 Zmiennicy: Dziewczyna do bicia (3/15) 10:50 Wszystko przed nami (23) 11:20 Wszystko przed nami (24) 11:50 Galeria (115) 12:20 Galeria (116) 12:50 Galeria (117) 13:15 Galeria (118) 13:45 Ranczo: Odsiecz (34) 14:45 Ranczo: Upadek obyczajów (35) 15:45 Ranczo: Miedź brzęcząca (36) 16:50 Czterej pancerni i pies: Ford Olgierd (12/21) 18:00 Siła wyższa: Wizytacje (12/13) 18:55 Ojciec Mateusz 8: Czarna wdowa (107) 19:55 Rodzinka.pl: Jaki masz zawód? (34) 20:25 Rodzinka.pl: Koniec świata (35) 21:00 Rodzinka.pl: Czy siedzi z nami pilot? (36) 21:35 Rodzinka.pl: Wolna chata (74) 22:05 Rodzinka.pl: Nowoczesna rodzina (76) 22:40 Z Archiwum X (109) 23:35 Z Archiwum X (110) 00:30 Ojciec Mateusz 3: Najpiękniejsza (33) 01:20 Wszystko przed nami (21) 01:50 Wszystko przed nami (22) 02:15 Wszystko przed nami (23) 02:45 Wszystko przed nami (24) 03:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Magazyn T-Mobile Ekstraklasy 08:40 Boks: Walka o pas federacji WBC w Ontario - waga półśrednia: Robert Guerrero - Andre Berto 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Delecta Bydgoszcz 14:25 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Śląsk Wrocław - Jagiellonia Białystok 16:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 17:00 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Gaz-System Pogoń Szczecin - MMTS Kwidzyn 19:00 Atleci 19:30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Manchester City - Real Madryt 21:40 Wieczór pamięci Jerzego Kuleja z Zielonki - reportaż 21:50 Boks: Walka o pas federacji WBC w Ontario - waga półśrednia: Robert Guerrero - Andre Berto 23:50 Sporty walki: 15. Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki - walki: Mamed Khalidov - James Irvin; Michał Materla - Gregory Babene 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Film 05:15 Zza kamery... 06:40 Samo życie (1473) 07:05 Samo życie (1474) 07:30 Samo życie (1475) 07:55 Samo życie (1476) 08:10 Samo życie (1477) 08:35 Pierwsza miłość (861) 09:10 Pierwsza miłość (862) 09:45 Pierwsza miłość (863) 10:00 Hotel 52 (63) 10:55 Ósmy dzień - komediodramat (Belgia,Francja,Wielka Brytania,1996) 12:55 Nowe przygody Pippi Langstrumpf - film przygodowy (USA,Szwecja,1988) 15:00 Dobra wojna - dramat wojenny (USA,Włochy,2002) 17:00 Flicka II - film przygodowy (USA,2010) 19:00 Vice Versa - komedia (USA,1988) 21:00 Klasyczna niedziela: Obcy - ósmy pasażer "Nostromo" - film SF (USA,Wielka Brytania,1979) 23:15 Harry Brown - film kryminalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 01:15 Mona Liza - dramat kryminalny (Wielka Brytania,1986) 03:00 Zza kamery... Comedy Central 06:00 Graczykowie (53) 06:30 Graczykowie (54) 07:00 Graczykowie (55) 07:35 Rodzina zastępcza 08:05 Rodzina zastępcza 08:45 Rodzina zastępcza 09:20 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości: Owl Be Back (7) 09:40 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości: Sight for Sore Eyes (8) 10:05 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Miss Understanding/Over Phil (23) 10:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Jiggles/Zoo Tube (24) 11:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Snakehead/The Falcon And the Snow Job (25) 11:25 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: The Penguin Stays in the Picture/Huffin And Puffin (26) 11:55 Futurama: Brannigan Begin Again (2) 12:20 Futurama: A Head in the Polls (3) 12:50 Jeden gniewny Charlie: Charlie Dates Kate's Patient (9) 13:15 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 4: The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification (2) 13:40 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 4: The Zazzy Substitution (3) 14:05 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Shiny Trinket Maneuver (12) 14:30 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Recombination Hypothesis (13) 14:55 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Beta Test Initiation (14) 15:25 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Friendship Contraction (15) 15:50 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Vacation Solution (16) 16:15 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Rothman Disintegration (17) 16:40 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Werewolf Transformation (18) 17:10 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Weekend Vortest (19) 17:35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Transporter Malfunction (20) 18:00 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Hawking Excitation (21) 18:25 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Stag Convergence (22) 18:50 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5 (23) 19:20 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5 (24) 19:45 Dwóch i pół 4: Kissing Abraham Lincoln (10) 20:10 Dwóch i pół 4: Walnuts and Demerol (11) 20:35 Dwóch i pół 4: Castrating Sheep in Montana (12) 21:05 Dwóch i pół 4: Don't Worry, Speed Racer (13) 21:30 Dwóch i pół 4: That's Summer Sausage, Not Salami (14) 21:55 Jeden gniewny Charlie: Charlie's Patient Gets Out of Jail (4) 22:25 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny: And the Secret Ingredient (13) 22:50 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny: And the Upstairs Neighbor (14) 23:15 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny: And the Blind Spot (15) 23:40 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny: And the Broken Hearts (16) 00:10 Kasia i Tomek (3) 00:40 Kasia i Tomek (4) 01:35 1000 złych uczynków 01:35 Miasteczko South Park 14: Creme Fraiche (14) 02:00 Spadkobiercy 2 (3) - serial komediowy 02:45 Spadkobiercy 2 (4) - serial komediowy 03:30 Graczykowie (2) 03:55 Graczykowie (3) 04:20 Rodzina zastępcza 04:45 Rodzina zastępcza 05:10 Kasia i Tomek (5) 05:35 Kasia i Tomek (6) Nickelodeon 06:00 Olivia (12) 06:15 Dora poznaje świat (4) 06:40 Dalej, Diego! (17) 07:05 Ni Hao Kai Lan (17) 07:30 Dora poznaje świat (13) 07:55 Dora poznaje świat (16) 08:20 Umizoomi (8) 08:45 Winx Club (7) 09:10 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty 19:45 Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja (5) 20:10 Tess kontra chłopaki (18) 20:35 Tess kontra chłopaki (19) 21:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (14) 21:25 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (7) 21:50 Drake i Josh (6) 22:15 Cribs (5) 22:40 Cribs (6) 23:05 Viva Mjuzik Kłiiiz (5) - teleturniej 23:30 Viva Mjuzik Kłiiiz (6) - teleturniej 00:00 Rodzina zastępcza 00:30 Rodzina zastępcza 01:00 Rodzina zastępcza 01:30 Rodzina zastępcza 02:00 Rodzina zastępcza 02:30 Rodzina zastępcza 03:00 Rodzina zastępcza 03:30 Rodzina zastępcza 04:00 Rodzina zastępcza 04:30 Rodzina zastępcza 05:00 Rodzina zastępcza 05:30 Rodzina zastępcza Kino Polska 05:40 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (3/7) 06:45 Kolumbowie: Oto dziś... (4/5) 07:45 ABC animacji: Niezwykłe wydarzenie - film animowany (Polska,1970) 08:00 Mango 09:05 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny (12) 10:25 Wojna domowa: Monolog zewnętrzny (12/15) 11:00 W Iluzjonie - Nowe twarze polskiego filmu: Loda i jej siostry (2) - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 11:30 Manewry miłosne - komedia (Polska,1935) 12:45 Zwycięstwo - dramat wojenny (Polska,1974) 14:30 Mango 15:05 Moje cudowne lata: Nasze osiedla (3) - film dokumentalny (Polska,1974) 15:25 Daleko od szosy: Oczekiwanie (4/7) 16:50 Moje cudowne lata: Nasze osiedla (1/7) 18:15 Pogranicze w ogniu (12/24) 19:20 W pustyni i w puszczy: Smain (4-ost.) 20:15 Motylem jestem, czyli romans czterdziestolatka - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1976) 21:55 Program obowiązkowy: Jerzy Stuhr 22:40 Wodzirej - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1977) 00:40 Spis cudzołożnic - film obyczajowy (Polska,1994) 02:00 Mango 03:00 Szpital na peryferiach - nowa generacja: Świąteczny prezent (12) 04:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 07:00 Trans World Sport 08:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Delecta Bydgoszcz 10:25 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Spartak Moskwa - Dynamo Moskwa 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Roda JC Kerkrade - Ajax Amsterdam 14:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 15:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii - studio 17:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii 19:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii - studio 20:00 Magazyn T-Mobile Ekstraklasy 21:30 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Śląsk Wrocław - Jagiellonia Białystok 23:40 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Vitesse Arnhem 01:40 Zakończenie programu